This Love
by MaluukiitaLove
Summary: Santana y Sebastian son vecinos desde los 11 años, un cambio de escuela los unira y hara q poco a poco cada uno pase del odio al amor. Mientras tanto surgira una gran serie de eventos graciosos que no solo los unira a ellos sino a sus amigos.
1. RevengeSweet Revenge

Bueno este no es mi primer Fic, pero es el primero q subo aqui y esta escrito con mi BBF Annie...Espero q les guste

* * *

**This Love**

** Revenge…Sweet Revenge**

Santana desperto a las 11 de la mañana como acostumbraba a hacer en las vacaciones, se paro, acomodo su cama y bajo abajo a desayunar donde estaba su hermana Sunny

- hola Sun! -dijo esta entrando a la cocina

-hola Tana -dijo distraida mirando por la ventana mientras mordia su tostada

-que ves? -dijo mirando al mismo lugar, viendo a su "querido vecino" entrar a su casa

-OSEA HELLO! es super sexy! -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

-pero osea, miralo! es patetico! Es un maldito pervertido -dijo caminando hacia la cafetera sirviendose un poco de cafe en su tasa

-como puedes odiar a ese muñeco super sexy!?

-tiene cara de suricata!

-que mala...osea miralo...mira esos ojos...y ese cabello y...

-Dios callate me provocas nauseas -dijo interrumpiendola

-Asssh por esa actitud te dejo...-Santana no la dejo terminar y la jalo del brazo enfrentandola

-cuidado con mencionar su nombre ehh! recuerda que yo SI me crie en Lima Heigts Adjacents y tu no! -dijo amenazante

-esta bien me callare la boca! -dijo soltandose

-ire a tomar un poco de sol, las vacaciones se acaban y el verano tambien -dijo dandole un ultimo sorbo a su cafe, dejo la tasa en la mesada y subio a su habitacion. Se puso un bikini negro y bajo a su patio acostandose boca abajo al borde de la pileta

-WOW y pense que las chicas sexys eran imposibles! -sintio una voz bastante familiar

-que diablos quieres Smythe? -dijo sentandose y mirandolo con desprecio- bajate de MI muro!

-tu muro? es mi balcon

-me da igual y en lo de imposible tienes razon Smythe...una chica como yo jamas saldria con una suricata -dijo volviendose a acostar

-que tienes contra mi? aparte no creas que me caes tan bien...solo dije que eras sexy y nada mas

-Ohh por favor tu arruinaste mi vida apenas te conoci! y largate si no quieres que te demuestre un poco de hospitalidad de Lima Heigts Adjacents!

-que ruda! aunque debo de admitir que tienes una cintura sexy!

-deja de verme si aprecias tu vida!

-ok pero si no quieres que te vea al menos podrias cerrar las cortinas cuando te cambias...estoy comenzando a cobrar a chicos que me ruegan venir aqui

-que tu que!? -ella reacciono molesta y callo a la piscina mientras el reia

-nos vemos Santana -dijo entrando a su habitacion

-maldito desgraciado! -saliendo molesta de la piscina, una ves que lo logro entro a su casa tirando humitos repitiendo lo mismo una y otra ves

-quien es maldito desgraciado?

-y quien mas? Sebastian Smythe! -histerica

-un maldito desgraciado muy sexy!

-por el amor de Dios no empiezes! -dijo evitandola y caminando hacia las escaleras

-bueno bueno...mama llamo y dijo que te esperaba en el centro comercial para comprar tu nuevo uniforme

-nuevo uniforme? para que?

-Hello! las clases comienzan en 2 dias!

-bueno ire a cambiarme...

-yo ire a espiar a Sebastian! -dijo emocionada

-tarada -blanqueando los ojos

-Tonta

-infantil

-estupida

-vete a espiar a la suricata -subiendo las escaleras

Santana se fue a su cuarto y se empezo a vestir cuando se iba a poner su blusa vio a Sebastian, espiandola, inmediatamente Santana se puso la blusa salio a su balcon y le hablo a Sebastian.

-eres inepto o que?

- te adverti que cerraras la cortina al vestirte lindura! -dijo con una sonrisa burlona Santana cerro con furia las puertas y la cortina-

-algun dia me las pagara...-pero se quedo pensando y cambio su cara a una malvada- mmm... con que te gusta mirarme? bueno me veras pero no lo disfrutaras Smythe -agarrando su bolso y saliendo de su habitacion hasta el Centro comercial

En el centro Comercial

-hay mama es un uniforme solamente porque tanta alegria? -dijo fastidiada

-porque es de tu nueva escuela!

-WAIT! nueva escuela!? espera yo tengo vida social!

-y? Santana podras hacer nuevos amigos!

-mama yo odio la gente! (dijo fastidiada)

-le dije a tu padre que cuando nacieras nos fueramos de Lima Heights Adjacents pero nunca me hace caso -dijo rodando los ojos

-odio que me arruines la vida

-pero Quinn ira a esa escuela

-enserio? -su madre asintio- genial! que mala amiga tengo nunca me dijo que volveria de Los Angeles!

-Brittany tambien va no?

-si si va...genial! pero igual no quiero ir

-quien te entiende Santana Lopez! -dijo acariciandole el cabello y saliendo del local- y tambien tiene algo malo esa escuela

-dejame adivinar la suricata va no? -su madre asintio- lo sabia...ahora lo tendre que ver todos los dias! odio que me hagas esto

-tranquila hijita, solo trata de hacerle la vida imposible como lo hacemos siempre!

-ya lo tengo algo planeado! -dijo sonriendo malevolamente

-que haras?

-descubri que el idiota me mira cuando me cambio -su madre abrio la boca para decir alguna groseria pero ella le puso el dedo en señal de dejame seguir- estuve planeando que el podra verme mientras me cambio pero...lo hare sufrir

-asi me gusta mi niña -dijo sonriendo de la misma forma q su hija-...bueno vamos de compras?

-pense que nunca lo dirias! -dijo llendose con su mama a la primera tienda que vieron

Con Sebastian

Sebastian estaba acostado en su cama leyendo su libro favorito cuando vio a Santana entrar a su cuarto lo cual le causo curiosidad el se acerco hasta la puerta de su balcon escondiendose

-juuum que haras ahora Santana -dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa, la latina prendio su stereo y comenzo a bailar sexymente por toda la habitación-

Santana

Na na na na

Come on

Na na na na

Come on

Come on

Come on

Na na na na

Feels so good

Being bad

There's no way (se saco el short y las sandalias)

I'm turning back

The pain is my pleasure

Cause nothing could measure

Love is great

Love is fine

Out the box

Out of line (Sebastian se iba acercando mas y mas a la punta del balcon para tener una mejor vision)

The affliction of the feeling

Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

I like it

Like it

Love is great

Love is fine

Out the box

Out of line

The affliction of the feeling

Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

I like it

Like it

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

Oh

I love the feeling

You bring to me

Oh, you turn me on

It's exactly what

I've been yearning for

Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir

With my bodysuit-it-it.

I like it

Like it

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care

I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones

May break my bones

But chains and whips

Excite me

Na na na na

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

I like it

Like it

Come on

I like it

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

S...S...S

And

M...M...M

Apenas Santana termino de cantar sintio un golpe como si Alguien se hubiera caido, se puso una bata y salio corriendo hacia el balcon para terminar riendose

-eso te pasa por meterte a donde no te llaman suricata! -entrando a su habitacion y cerrando las cortinas. El se paro...gracias a Dios habia caido en un arbusto asi que no se golpeo mucho...se sacudio y entro a su casa insultando a la nada

-desgraciada pero si cree que me quedare asi como asi se equiboca! Santana Lopez has declarado la GUERRA! -dijo entrando a su casa

-con quien hablas inepto? -dijo su hermana Stacy bajando las escaleras

-no te importa tarada y no es de tu incumbencia! -dijo fastidiado

-solo una pregunta sabes que callo? es que se sintio un golpe fuerte

-no nose! yo no escuche nada -dijo haciendose el desentendido

-y por cierto porque tenes 2 ramas en tu pantalon y en tu cabello?

-Shit! -dijo sacudiéndose- desde cuando te importa mi vida?

-eres mi hermano...aparte no me importa solo me saco dudas

-si te pagaran un dolar por cada vez que te vas de metiche serias millonaria!

-para que? si ya soy millonaria...

-solo cállate Okay?

-tu no eres nadie para callarme inepto

-soy 2 años mayor bruja!

-y?...ni que me importara...mira Seb por mi podrias tener 50 años e igual no te haria caso y bruja tu abuela

-tenemos la misma abuela! Tarada!

-buen punto...entonces...entonces...entonces... te sere sincera nose que decir asi que mejor vete a la mierda- dijo llendo al living sentandose en el sofa y agarrando el control

-siempre gano! -dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-no es cierto Santana te gano...lindo el golpe que te diste no? -burlandose

-esta chica enserio debe ser una bruja por favor Dios -rogando al cielo o techo creo- haz que caiga fuego del cielo y queme a esta bruja

-admitelo! me adoras no serias nada sin mi! -dijo viendo entretenida la pantalla de el grnadisimo LCD de 42 pulgadas

-tu no serias nada sin mi! yo fui el idiota que pidio una hermana

-entonces afronta las consecuencias!

-Dios no te seguire el juego bruja -llendo a la cocina

-es porque ya no tienes nada que decir! ves NUNCA ganas!

-ya veras -tirandose sobre ella en el sofa y empezando a hacerle cosquillas

-noo! hahaha para! soltame tonto! Hahaha

-no lo hare -siguiendo con las cosquillas-

-JA! -dijo dandose la vuelta quedando ella encima de el y haciendole cosquillas-

-hahahaha...eres agil pero no mas fuerte...hahaha -alzandola y llevandola al baño, la bajo en la ducha y abrio el agua fria- que disfrutes el baño hermanita -llendose corriendo-

-esto no se quedara asi Sebastian Smythe!

El chico se fue a bañar, mientras se bañaba sintio q le corrieron la cortina...al darse vuelta vio a su hermana el abrio la boca para articular una palabra pero su hermana aprovecho y le metio un jabon en la boca

-vuelve a hacerme lo mismo y no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer -cerrandole la cortina y saliendo-

-estas loca? -dijo escupiendo el jabon y poniendo su boca bajo el agua

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado!

* * *

Bueno los personajes son estos:

Sofia Vergara/ Sofia Lopez (mama de Santana)

Bella Thorne/ Stacy Smythe (hermana de Sebastian)

Zendaya Coleman (creo)/ Susan (Sunny) Lopez (hermana de Santana)

* * *

Espero comentarios! Al menos 1...para subir el segundo!

Besos

Maluu


	2. Who Run The Word? Santana!

**This Love**

**Cap 2 **"**Who Run The World? ****Santana!"**

**Santana dormia tranquila hasta que fue interrumpida por su madre.**

**-vamos mi niña! que es tarde y es tu primer dia de clases -dijo sacudiendola**

**-porque mierda debo ir al colegio! matare al que invento la escuela!**

**-sorry cariño el ya esta muerto!**

**-rayos quien carajo se me adelanto?**

**-muy graciosa...-sarcasmo- pero arriba, ve a ducharte, te pones bella y mas sexy de lo que ya eres y te apresuras...-esta se sento en la cama mientras Sofia caminaba a las puertas del balcon- ah! y por cierto -viendo a Sebastian y haciendole el gesto de los dedos de te estoy vigilando y, cerrando las cortinas**

**-me voy a bañar -parandose y entrando al baño-**

**Santana al terminar de bañarse salio y se vistio abrio la cortina, y ahi estaba Sebastian todavia, decidio salir al balcon y hablarle**

**-como sigues del golpe Seb? -dijo burlonamente haciendo voz de falsa humildad**

**-callate, gracias a Dios me cai en un arbusto!**

**-eso te pasa por imbecil! y que te quede claro nadie se mete conmigo**

**-lindo uniforme...-con sonrisa burlona pero luego poniendose serio- espera ese es el uniforme de mi escuela!**

**-sorpresa! -sonriendo malevolamente**

**-lo que me faltaba ahora debo verte en clases!**

**-y aguantate eh porque te hare la vida imposible! -dijo con una sonrisa**

**-no te creas tanto que yo tambien puedo hacer de las mias**

**-ya veremos quien gana al final suricata!**

**-un gusto hablar contigo -entrando a su habitacion al igual que ella**

**-jamas pensé que diria esto pero ya quiero llegar al colegio -dijo con una sonrisa perversa y saliendo de su cuarto**

**Ambos bajaron saliendo de su casa y cada uno tomo su auto**

**-aww le regalaron un carrito al bebe! -dijo burlonamente**

**-callate loca -subiendo a su auto**

**-que idiota -subiendo a su auto**

**En el colegio**

**Santana entraba recibiendo miradas de disgusto de las chicas y miradas de pervertidos de los hombres, cuando alguien le toco la espalda haciendo que se diera vuelta y abrazara a esa persona...**

**-QUINN! -dijo lanzandose practicamente encima-**

**-tranquila me asfixias!**

**-es que hace tanto que no te veo...te cortaste el cabello! al menos me hubieras dicho que venias a esta escuela mala amiga -haciendose la ofendida y cruzandose de brazos**

**-oye tranquila a mi tambien me tomaron por sorpresa!**

**-como?**

**-osea, no estaba preparada para venir aqui! pero mis padres dijeron que estarias aquí**

**-me paso lo mismo pero igual Britt viene aqui...asi que estamos juntas de nuevo...cambiando de tema que tal Los Angeles?**

**-GENIAL! habian unos chicos taan lindos!**

**-o ...tengo ganas de ir a Los Angeles!**

**-tranqui que la proxima vez no te dejo! y que tal tus vacaciones?**

**-lo normal! soportando a Sebastian Smythe!**

**-aissh este tipo me cae taan mal!**

**-pues odialo mas! Es nuestro "compañerito!**

**-QUE!?**

**-si el tonto viene aquí y según estuve investigando es popular y es parte del coro de la escuela**

**- estas pensando lo mismo que yo? -****sonriendo malévolamente**

**-si rubia…ahora a buscar mi casillero -llendose juntas**

**-mejor busquemos a Britt sera mas fácil -dijo caminando**

**-hablando de la reina de Roma -dijo cuando vi a Britt venir en dirección a ellas**

**-donde esta la reina de roma? hoy me toman examen y tengo q hacerle muchas preguntas -dijo la inocente rubia **

**-hay Britt por algo te queremos! -dijo con una sonrisa Quinn abrazandola**

**-nos muestras la escuela?**

**-seguro! -dijo emocionada**

**Mientras las chicas hacian el recorrido, Santana choco con alguien.**

**-fijate por donde vas "idiota"! -dijo molesta viendo al semejante idiota q tenia en frente**

**-lo lamento! -dijo Seb y alzo la cara y vio a Santana- si lamento no haberte matado!**

**-imbecil! a cierto Britt se me olvido preguntarte donde queda la sala del coro quiero audicionar...**

**-no permitire que entres al coro**

**-sera imposible Smythe o acaso tienes miedo de que cante mejor que tu?**

**-NADIE canta mejor que YO! -en eso se acerca una chica q le da un beso en los labios a Sebastian**

**-disculpa quien es la ciega? -dijo por demas de fastidiada con una mirada un poco celosa**

**-hay sorry...mucho gusto soy Lucy -dijo una chica no muy alta, ojos color avellana, cabello cafe y una encantadora sonrisa **

**-Lucy te presento a Santana Lopez, Santana ella es Lucy mi novia **

**-mi mas sentido pesame Lucy! **

**-por?**

**-estas con esa abominacion de la naturaleza! osea miralo es un humano con cara de suricata!**

**-disculpa? operate los ojos...este chico es el mas sexy de toda la preparatoria...**

**-sabes que hablare con tus padres para que te hagan un examen de la vista porque encerio andas mal! o y mira esos chicos son sexys...hey me parece ya haberlos visto -señalando a un chico con mohicana y a un rubio de boca grande**

**-la que si esta mal de la vista! eres tu! osea no superan a mi Seby**

**-a bueno mira no ando con ganas de discutir...adios "Sebbie" -dijo burlonamente y llendose con Quinn y Britt**

**-vaya, ahora si te toco fuerte San!**

**-te toco fuerte? en que momento te toco?! -dijo la inocente Britt un poco procupada**

**- tranquila Britt no me toco y ni me lo recuerdes Quinn!**

**-estas celosa Tana? -dijo con una sonrisa**

**-nada que ver Quinn...deja de decir tonteras -dijo nerviosa**

**-te conozco Tana! **

**-ya basta no quiero tocar el tema! quieren saber q quiero hacer este año?**

**-porfavor que sea algo coherente y decente!**

**-ser porrista, estar en ese coro, ser popular y dormir con algun chico sexy -señalando a los chicos q pasaban- cambiando de tema me parece ya conocer a esos 2 -señalando disimuladamente a los mismos chicos- como se llaman Britt?**

**-el del peinado raro es Puck y el rubio es Sam...ambos jugadores de futbol**

**-no aun no los recuerdo -dijo con una mirada pensativa- pero siguen siendo sexys -volvio a sonreir**

**-no me toques al rubio que me gusta -mordiendose el labio inferior**

**-Okay, como quieras Barbie!**

**-no me llames Barbie!**

**-mira ya encontraste a tu Ken! Aprovéchalo**

**-quien te entiende!**

**-bueno Britt como hago para entrar a las porristas?**

**-tenes que inscribirte en el tablero despues tenes que ir en el 2 receso tienes que ser muy talentosa la entrenadora Sue es muy exi...exi...exigentosa**

**-Gracias Britt!**

**-yo tambien quiero entrar...estuve viendo los uniformes y me encantaron**

**-Britt te nos unes?**

**-Okay! espera...yo ya soy porrista...o no? -rascandose la nuca**

**-hay Britt! -dijeron ambas llevandola del brazo a su primera clase: Historia**

**Cuando llegaron, Santana se sento con Quinn a su lado y Brittany detras de ella**

**-no puedo creer que ni ah llegado el maestro y ya me aburri! mis padres pagan un monton y el profesor viene cuando quiere...que se vaya al carajo...**

**-Santana! -dijo la rubia a su lado en tono regañador**

**-que ahora que dije?**

**-hablaste como comunmente sueles hablar...-dijo Sebastian que estaba sentado a la otra punta**

**-callate pervertido!**

**-pervertido tu...**

**-YA! no empiezen! parecen una pareja de casados!**

**-NO ES CIERTO! ESO JAMAS! -dijeron ambos molestos**

**-si fuera mi esposo me desnudaria frente a el evitando a q me espie! -dijo a la defensiva **

**-disculpa?**

**-que no te conto? el des...-pero Seb le tapo la boca**

**-cierra TU bocota!**

**-mordiendole la mano- no me toques...y la cerrare pero tarde o temprano se abrira**

**-Salvaje! **

**-pervertido!**

**-estupida!**

**-Suficiente! sientense en su lugar -****dijo una mujer entrada en años vestida formalmente entrando- **...supongo que usted debe ser Santana Lopez y usted arg...-con cara de asco hacia Sebastian

**-ves! todos te odian! -dijo Santana aun parada**

**-tome asiento! -ambos chicos se sentaron- bueno bienvenidos a un nuevo año a Carmel yo soy Tara Miller nueva profesora de Historia ...por favor ****sientese al igual que usted Smythe!y por el amor de dios ambos mantenganse mudos -dijo señalando a Sebtana**

**Todos se presentaron y fue una larga clase aburrida de Historia...lo que no era raro en Carmel...toco gracias a dios el timbre y los chicos salieron...**

**-ODIO esa clase! y por lo visto ya le caigo mal a la profesora! -dijo limandose las uñas saliendo del salon con ambas rubias a su lado**

**-es que siempre estas de agresiva Santana! trata de controlarte aparte no es raro q le caigas mal siempre le caes mal a todos los profesores pero enserio deberias controlarte -dijo Quinn **

**-tratare es q ese chico me saca de quicio!**

**-solo ignoralo!**

**-pero en mi defensa es divertido...-Quinn la miro feo- ok ok...deberiamos ir a la sala de coro no?**

**-pero primero guarda tus libros o acaso piensas cargarlos todo el dia?**

**-no que lata! -buscaron su casillero y de pura casualidad estaba al lado del de Sebastian, la latina viendo que el chico se estaba por dar vuelta abrio el casillero golpeandolo y tirandolo al piso- ups! sory! -dijo sonriendo con de nuevo la falsa humildad **

**-Ouuch! me vas a dejar una contucion! -dijo el chico sobandose la nariz mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Brittany**

**-y crees que me importa? Solo espero que tu unica neurona no se haya lastimado! AH perdon si no tienes!**

**-puedes dejar de molestarme? ya me basta con verte para que me molestes**

**-pues me veras seguido, todos los dias en el club Glee!**

**-no tu no entraras ahi! no soportaras ni un dia estar ahi con todas las cosas que te haran!**

**-si lo hare**

**-NO!**

**-obligame a no estar!**

**-facil yo canto mejor..yo soy mejor! -dijo cruzandose de brazos con su tipica sonrisa**

**-en tus sueños Smythe no tienes nada porque ser mejor**

**-SOY EL MEJOR EN TODO!**

**-eso lo veremos...-dijo mientras se miraban con cierta rivalidad**

_***Santana -es la misma coreografia que hizo Brittany en Glee**_

_**Girls, we run this mother (x4)  
Girls!**_

_**Who run the world? girls! (x4)**_  
_**Who run this mother? girls! (x4)**_  
_**Who run the world? girls! (x4)**_  
_**Who run the world? girls! (x4)**_

_**It's hot up in here**_  
_**DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back**_  
_**I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world**_  
_**Have me raise a glass for the college grads**_

_**Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is**_  
_**You can't hold me**_  
_**I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque**_  
_**This goes out to all the women getting it in,**_  
_**Get on your grind**_  
_**To the other men that respect what I do**_  
_**Please accept my shine**_

_**Boy you know you love it**_  
_**How we're smart enough to make these millions**_  
_**Strong enough to bear the children**_  
_**Then get back to business**_

_**See, you better not play me**_

_**Don't come here baby**_  
_**Hope you still like me**_  
_**If you hate me**_

_**My persuasion can build a nation**_  
_**In this hour**_  
_**Our love we can devour**_

_**Quinn***_

_**You'll do anything for me**_

_**Who run the world? girls! (x4)**_  
_**Who run this mother? girls! (x4)**_  
_**Who run the world? girls! (x4)**_

_**Chicas*  
Who are we?  
What we brought?  
The world  
Who are we?  
What we brought?  
The world  
Who are we?**_

_**Santana***_

_**Who run this Seb?**_

_**Chicas*  
What do we brought?  
We brought the world  
Who are we?  
What we brought?  
We brought the world  
Who run the world?  
GIRLS!.**_

**-eso fue de principiante! -despues de que todos salieran del gimnasio y quedaran solo ellos 2**

**-aceptalo Smythe! perdiste! soy mejor que tu**

**-pude hacerlo mejor**

**-jaja quiero verte vestido asi cantando Run the Word! avisame para cuando lo hagas asi lo grabo y lo subo a Youtube**

**-no hablo de... y para que hablo contigo es una perdida de tiempo y saliva!**

**-si ve a gastarla besando a tu noviecita "Sebbie" -imitando la voz de Lucy y llendose**

**- ASSSH NO LA SOPORTO! (en el pasillo)**

**-a quien no soportas? -dijo su rubio amigo llegando**

**-a Santana Lopez!**

**-Santana Lopez? -sonriendo**

**-la conoces? -dijo curioso**

**-claro que la conosco fue mi mejor amiga desde niños**

**-fuiste amigo de esa bruja?**

**-oye es buena onda cuando la conoces! y claro si le caes bien**

**-la conosco desde los 11 años Sam!**

**-wow...espera ya recuerdo sus familias estan en guerra desde que hubo un problema con las empresas no? **

**-si….**

**-que problema...bueno tambien que cuando se conocieron cometiste el peor error de tu vida, te comportaste con un maldito pervertido -Sebastian lo golpeo en el brazo- ya tranquilo! oye... ya que ves a Santana mas que yo conoces a la rubia que va con ella seguido?**

**-ahhh con que te gusta!**

**-dime quien es!**

**-Brittany**

**-no a Britt ya la conosco**

**-creo que se llama Quinn... Quinn Fabray**

**-si ella! gracias Seb!**

**-puedes creer que a Santana tu le pareciste mas sexy que yo?**

**-es que lo soy! ademas porque te molesta que crea eso?**

**-por nada -rascandose la nuca y mirando para todos lados**

**-me estas mintiendo Seb te conosco...aceptalo estas celoso**

**-CELOSO!? YO!? SEBASTIAN SMYTHE JAMAS ESTA CELOSO! -dijo alzando la voz en un tono ironico**

**-porque gritas? estoy al lado tuyo...entonces ire a buscar a Santana por ahi le sigo gustando -alejandose-**

**-no espera!**

**-ves? estas celoso -sonriendo y dandose vuelta**

**-que no! deja de actuar asi! -cruzandose de brazos como niño pequeño**

**-bueno ok Sebastianito -hablandole como a un bebe- quieres apresurar el paso q ahi practica de Futbol si no quieres q Beastie nos castre!**

**-Okay! -dijo como niño chiquito consentido-**

**-cuando maduraras Seb? -corriendo- carrera?**

**-seguro! -comenzando a correr mas rápido-**

**Los 2 llegaron a su destino y empezaron a criticar a ver quien corrio mas rapido.**

**-yo gane!**

**-no es cierto!**

**-SI!**

**-NO!**

**-QUE SI! -los 2 empezaron a pelear como niños de 3 años-**

**-parenle que paresen Puck en sus guerras con el mismo...apurense que la coach los esta esperando y acabenla -dijo su otro mejor amigo rastudo (Samuel)**

**-si mama! -dijeron como niños regañados-**

**-idiotas...**

**-te escuchamos!**

**-si lose...pero dejen de quedarse ahi parados y caminen! -dijo empujandolos**

**-Okay! -dijeron ambos caminando**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado! muchas gracias por el Comentario! actualizare pronto!**

**Besos**

**Maluu**


End file.
